


When Kingdoms Collide

by Rainonbrokenhearts



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kingdoms Au (RWBY), M/M, potential heartbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainonbrokenhearts/pseuds/Rainonbrokenhearts
Summary: The Kuroi Kingdom and the Shiro Kingdom are at each other's throats. Both kingdoms are painfully unaware of the uprising forming under their noses. The heir and heiress to either kingdom want nothing to do with the war ahead of them. One wants to follow in their parents footsteps while the other wants nothing to do with their family's legacy. The heirs to these kingdoms might be in over their heads.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the Prince of Kuroi and the Princess of Shiro. They are dealing with royal duties and they end up handling them very differently.

"Hey, Velvet!" A rather short scarlet haired boy called out to a rabbit faunus walking in front of him. She paused at the sound of his voice and turned to face him.

"Hiya, Scarlet." She offered a soft smile at him. "What can I do you for?"

"Have you seen Neptune by any chance? I haven't seen him at all today and Sage won't tell me where he is." The impatient boy asked as he rocked back on his heels.

"Really? It's not like Sage to withhold information from you. At least when it pertains to Neptune." The girl commented and cocked her head at the thought.

"Sure it is, Lady Scarlatina." A rougher voice sounded from behind the short boy. "When revealing the Highnesses location could distract him from his work, you can be sure I'll withhold the information."

"Come on Sage! Just tell me where he is, I'm his best friend!" Scarlet whined as he crossed his arms.

"No can do, Lord David." 

"Ugh come on! It's not like I'm gonna assassinate him or something." 

Velvet had gradually made her way closer to the two. She held her hands behind her back and rocked back on her heels, a small smile on her face. "I heard he just went into the thrown room to work on some heir stuff."

Scarlet's face lit up at the new information. "I was just there too!" The boy quickly turned on his heels. "Thank you, Velvet!" He yelled back at her as he took off running down the hall, holding onto his coat so it wouldn't fall off.

Sage looked down at the girl and sighed. "Why do you enable him? It's just more work for me." He turned and followed Scarlet at a jog.

"Sorry, Sage!" The rabbit called after him, laughing and slightly shaking her head before continuing down the hallway.

\--------------------

Scarlet bursted into the thrown room, slightly out of breath. He jogged towards the thrown but slowed to a trot when he noticed the people. Sage was right behind him and stopped him before he could get too far. "I told you he was busy, and this is important." In front of the two, the blue haired prince was talking with the head of the Royal Guard, some merchants, and his royal adviser. 

"Your Highness, I don't believe you're truly safe anymore. Some of the merchants have been seeing more and more shady figures in the market. They've been asking lots of questions about the palace, the guard, and you. I'm worried for your safety and-"

"I understand that, but I don't think it would be wise to have more guards patrolling the streets and worrying our citizens, my citizens." Neptune responded to the head of the Royal Guard. "And please," he motioned to the merchants, "stop bowing, we are here to speak as equals concerned with the safety of our kingdom."

"Your Highness, if I may?" His royal adviser interjected. Neptune gave him a look that was less than friendly but nodded. "I understand that you are more concerned for your people than yourself, but you could be in serious danger. If you would consider making the guards presence more known it may help deter these figures."

"No, absolutely not. I will not have my people living in fear of my guard and myself. I will be taking no drastic measures until I have seen any real signs of danger myself. Until then I want everything to continue as normal, for the well being of my people is more important than mine. Understood?" The adviser and company nodded.

"Um, your Highness, I understand that you don't want to worry your citizens. As one of your citizens I would like to express my concern for you. If you truly won't be swayed I'd at least like to offer to have one of my employees keep an eye out and report back to you if he sees anything suspicious. If that's acceptable." One of the merchants offered.

"Of course. I just don't want to worry anyone or cause a panic." Neptune smiled.

"But sir if I could-" The adviser tried to make the prince reconsider.

"I said no, everything is going to continue as normal. Dismissed." The blue haired boy sighed and watched them leave. His adviser lingered until Neptune shot him a sharp glance. "I hate him so much." He mumbled.

Scarlet laughed as he heard what the prince had said. Neptune immediately smiled and sat up at the sound of Scarlet's laugh. "Thank god! Where have you been all day?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Nep." Scarlet smiled as he approached his friend. "Sage wouldn't tell me where you were, I've been running around this castle looking for you."

"Let me guess, Velvet told you where I was?" The blue haired boy smiled at the shorter boy. 

"Yes, much to my distaste, your Highness." Sage responded.

"Sage, we've been over this, call me Neptune. We've been friends our whole lives, you don't have to address me like I'm higher than you."

"Hey, Nep." Scarlet said, calling the boy's attention back to him. "We should go into the market and go do fun stuff!"

"Scarlet, were you not listening to anything they were talking about?" Sage scolded the small noble boy. 

"No, that sounds like a great idea." Neptune smiled and stood with a sigh, setting his crown on the thrown.

\------------------  
In The Shiro Kingdom  
\------------------

"Your Highness, I'm gravely sorry, I did not mean to make the wrong order I just-"

"Whatever, don't do it again. Now if you could leave, I have a very important meeting." The princess frowned and shooed the merchant away, not even bothering to look at him.

"You heard her! Out out out." The short guard-in-training ushered the merchant out of the thrown room. 

"Thank you, Ruby." The princess almost offered a smile to her before she caught her dad's stern look. Her personal guards opened the door for the next meeting. The head of the guard entered with two other guards dragging a faunus with them. They all dropped to their knees before her in a bow at her feet. 

"Excuse me, your Highness, my men found a faunus stealing from the merchants. Before fully detaining we wanted to consult you. He has stolen an expensive amount of goods from the merchants over the past few days." The head of the guard spoke.

"The past few days?! It took you multiple days to catch him? Why do I have you on my guard if you can't properly do your job?" She barked at them.

"I'm sorry, your Highness, it was a mistake that won't be made again."

"About the faunus." He father interjected much to her dismay. "Send him to the jail until I determine a fitting punishment for him. It will be a harsh one considering his kind and what he has done against the kingdom." The guards nodded and began to pull the thief back out of the thrown room. 

Wiess turned to her father and whispered. "I had that, why didn't you let me handle it?"

"You aren't ready for that kind of problem. You're still too soft." He responded, not even looking at her. 

"YOU'LL BOTH MEET YOUR DEMISE SOON ENOUGH! THE HARIIO WILL STRIKE AND YOU WILL FALL!" The faunus yelled as he was dragged kicking and screaming out of the room. Wiess froze, a look of shock and fear in her face. He father turned to her before leaving, "compose yourself, Wiess." 

Wiess sat there frozen after her father left. "Your Highness?" Ruby squeaked as she looked at the princess.

"Yang, clear the rest of my day. I need time to think and rest." She order softly. 

"Of course, your Highness." Yang responded, concerned for the well being of her princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited to work on this au! I'm hoping other people will enjoy it too!


End file.
